Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!
| image = GLC It's Christmas!.jpg | caption = | season = 2 | production = Movie | broadcast = Movie | expr = | coexpr = | supr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = Geoff Rodkey | director = Arlene Sanford | us = December 9,2011 | international = December 21, 2011 | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} The Duncan family heads out on a holiday trip from their home in Sagamore Hills to visit Amy's parents, the Blankenhoopers, who live in Yougstown, Ohio . Teddy and Amy end up finding themselves stranded between both destinations. Among their other misadventures they try to hitch a ride from what seems to be a normal older couple who actually believe they are the victims of alien abduction. They resort to purchasing a clunker Yugo to get to Utah, and have their luggage stolen in Downtown Cleveland . Finally, they must survive a Christmas with Grandma and Grandpa Blankenhooper. PJ, Bob, and Gabe also go paintballing. 'Plot' The Duncan family heads out on a holiday trip from their home in Sagamore Hills to visit Amy's parents, the Blankenhoopers, who live in Youngstown, Ohio. Teddy and Amy end up finding themselves stranded between both destinations. Among their other misadventures they try to hitch a ride from what seems to be a normal older couple who actually believe they are the victims of alien abduction. They resort to purchasing a clunker Yugo to get to Ohio, and have their luggage stolen in Downtown Cleveland . Finally, they must survive a Christmas with Grandma and Grandpa Blankenhooper. The three also go. Songs *''I'm Gonna Babysit To You'' *''Run Rudolph Run'' *''Rugrats With You'' *[[White House Theme Song]] *''Jingle Bells'' * '' Elmo's World Song'' Gallery Couch Gags (None) Merry Christmas Family Duncan Production Information *The entire film is filmed on location in Ohio from March to September 2011. Errors *The blue table in the kitchen is gone. It is possible that they moved it temporarily for an unknown reason. *Teddy mentions the flight to Youngstown, Ohio is Charlie's first bus trip. This ignored the events of "Charlie Shakes It Up!" and "Sun Show, Part One". It's possible that Teddy just forgot the events in those episodes or the movie takes place before those events happened. *At the end, when Petunia states that the star was in the mechanism of the pram/carseat, this is impossible as Bob hadn't even brought the pram into the room when Charlie threw the star at the start of the movie. Continuity *This takes place some time after It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving, around 4-5 weeks. Allusions *The Stone of Mitiros looks like a Master Emerald Shard from Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. *The stop-motion Movie that Bob was watching was the 1925 film The Lost World. ''(Not the 2nd ''Jurassic Park film) Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Debra Monk as Petunia Blankenhooper *Michael Kagan as Hank Blankenhooper Guest Cast *E.E. Bell as Lenny *Ernie Grunwald as Walter *David Wells as Stan *Sean Bott as Nerdy Player *Pamela Dunlap as Sue *Big Budah as Bus Driver *Joey Nader as Daryl *Lonzo Liggins as Airplane Passenger *Jeff Olsen as Sheriff *Floyd Westover as Santa Claus *Charan Prabhakar as Dead Player *Nate Davie as Airplane Passenger *Logan Ward as Cowboy Friend *Abbie Cobb as Jordan *Allan Groves as Defeated Player #2 *Billy Holden as Cowboy Hat Guy *Jizelle Jade as Restaurant Patron *Ryan Johnson as Shopper/Audience Member *Cathleen Mason as Airplane Passenger *Karen Peterson as Restaurant Patron *Megan Nicole Rees as Shopper/Audience Member *Amy Savannah as Customer *Brenden Whitney as Young Bus Passenger References Catergory:Sesame Street Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Specials Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Amy Duncan Category:Charlie Duncan Category:Gabe Duncan Category:Bob Duncan Category:PJ Duncan Category:Christmas-themed episodes Category:Toby Duncan Category:Airplane trips Category:Sesame street Category:Movies Category:Family Vacations Category:Blog posts